themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prairie Park
Prairie Park Resort is an amusement park located in Falls Church, Virginia. Owned and operated by Millennium Parks Corporation, Prairie Park opened on March 1, 2014. The park is headlined by 16 roller coasters, including the longest roller coaster in the world: Draco, as well as hypercoaster The Vampire, the tallest, fastest and longest dive coaster Sharkbait, the current record holder of tallest, fastest and longest single rail coaster, also featuring the most inversions on any roller coaster Pharaoh, and the world's tallest and fastest roller coaster Takai. It also features 28 flat rides, including the critically acclaimed interactive dark ride Quickdraw, and one water ride. History Planning on the park began in 2006. Groundbreaking and construction started in 2008, but was halted numerous times for several different reasons. The final delay ended in 2011, and the park was completed on September 19, 2013. Prairie Park's opening day was on March 1, 2014; the park opened with seven roller coasters, such as Prairie Park Cyclone and the park's flagship ride The Vampire. Also notable was FireStorm, the very first ground-up Rocky Mountain Construction roller coaster ever built. 2015 saw the opening of the Prairie Park Monorail transportation system. The park expanded in the mid-to-late 2010's. 2016 saw the opening of B&M Floorless Coaster Durarara!!: The Ride, while 2017 saw the world's first ABC Tourbillion: The Cube. Prairie Park added two water rides for the 2018 season: log flume Prairie Park Logging Company and river rapids ride Rolling River Rapids. The park also refurbished Black Butler: The Ride. 2019 saw the addition of five new children/family rides, mostly from Zamperla, while 2020 saw the debut of Roehl Attractions' new "Sandstorm" model of drive-tire launched coaster in the form of Sandstorm. Speed Freak was demolished during the 2020 season. In 2021, the park opened Quickdraw, an interactive dark ride by Sally Corporation. In 2022, Prairie Park became one of the last Millennium-owned parks to change its kids area to a Nickelodeon theme, replacing the old Camelot area. The park would also add roller coasters for four consecutive years: Fairly Odd Coaster in 2022, Sharkbait in 2023, Psycho Mouse in 2024, and Hydra in 2025. 2025 also saw the addition of multiple new flat rides, primarily from HUSS Park Attractions. In 2026, Prairie Park added the record breaking Pharaoh; the tallest, fastest and longest single rail coaster in the world. Pharaoh also broke the record for most inversions on a roller coaster with 18 inversions, breaking The Smiler at Alton Towers' 13-year old record. It also contained many firsts, such as the first demonic knot in the United States. In 2027, the park added a go-kart track dubbed Prairie Park Racers, while 2028 saw the first roller coaster to break the 700 foot mark: Takai. 2029 saw the expansion of Nickelodeon Universe with 3 new rides. In 2030, Prairie Park opened the world's longest roller coaster, a giga coaster manufactured by Bolliger & Mabillard named Draco. In addition to holding the record for the longest roller coaster, it is also the tallest and fastest giga coaster in the world. The park also added three hotels and did a major refurbishment of the Prairie Park Cyclone that saw a near-total retrack as well as new Millennium Flyer trains from Great Coasters International. Current rides Roller coasters Flat rides Water rides Defunct rides Roller coasters Flat rides Water rides Category:Theme Parks Category:Fictional theme parks Category:United States Category:Virginia